


【DMC/鬼泣】【vd】恶魔饲养记录

by 18226794860



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860
Summary: 我是诸神的长矛。他们给予了我一切，力量，体魄，他们倾其所有，我是他们捧出的最完美的杰作，人类不过是耶和华的尘埃，要像尘埃一样朝我下跪。





	【DMC/鬼泣】【vd】恶魔饲养记录

使徒维吉尔×恶魔但丁，魔幻中世纪au。  
（一）教会传声筒和撒旦信使。

“我们不必再害怕那些地狱里爬出来的恶毒生物，多年前，这些撒旦座下的恶鬼吞噬我们的父辈，兄长，写他们罪恶的史书，每一页都布满了人类的鲜血；如今，我们找到了上帝赐予我们的新火种，火药！地雷！让我们把它们炸碎，我们勇敢的年轻人，世界是你们的，请托举人类的历史走向荣光的年代！”  
太大了，分贝太大了。维吉尔关窗，教会用一些小把戏使这些传教士的声音无孔不入，远到帝国的边境线上。说起来这个把戏还是维吉尔自己发明的，因此他也有教会传声筒的美誉，这时他感到了一种搬起石头砸自己脚的挫败感。总之，他没办法再写那本总结封印咒语的书了。  
他烦躁的甩下笔，走到地下室把之前买的半只猪剁碎，猪肉已经有点干燥了，没有血溅出来，算是一件好事，他不知道该怎样处理，但他觉得应该不用煮熟，因为恶魔一般都是生吃的。  
他拿着铁制的大盘子装着几条生肋骨，走到一个巨大的笼子前，开了一个小窗，一条懒洋洋的红色尾巴横在他眼前，他轻车熟路的拽住那条尾巴，抚摸了几下。  
笼子里发出一阵愤怒的吼叫，迅捷的尾巴瞬间竖起，重重拍下，在即将接触到维吉尔的手背时发出一阵暗淡的冷光，唰的一下被弹开。  
阴影在暗处攒动，鳞片舒张，庞然大物转了个身，宽大的笼子立刻显得逼仄。维吉尔只有在这时才能看清他的全貌，胸腔的曲线如山峦般起伏，矫健的四肢优雅的像银色的餐刀，这是上古的生物，浑身都散发着不属于这个年代的血腥味，掠食者、撒旦的信使，他们的代号太多了，大多数人都习惯称他们为恶魔。  
维吉尔把肉块塞进去，他觉得比起死去的猪肉恶魔可能更想尝尝他的胳膊。  
可是下不了嘴，维吉尔对他而言大概是插满了矛的豪猪，每根刺都可以将他脆弱的上颚扎得鲜血淋漓。  
维吉尔就喜欢看他无可奈何的样子，年轻的使徒面无波澜，心中涌动着一种奇异的快感。  
主教的封疆大吏，饱识之士，“勇敢的年轻人，”即将把恶魔炸得粉碎的天选之子，在自家的地下室，篡养了一只火红的恶魔。  
管吃管住，一天两次顺毛服务。  
恶魔无奈的开始进食，猩红的眼睛直视维吉尔，锋利的爪子把几条肋骨剁的稀碎，一口接着一口，像是在嚼维吉尔那颗学富五车的头颅。  
维吉尔看着他把所有肉块一扫而空，俯下身去抽盘子，恶魔故意用爪子把盘子踩紧，维吉尔“爱”自己的宠物，但并没有傻到跟他角力，他用了个巧劲，大理石地面毕竟很滑，一次成功，对面的恶魔摔了个大马趴。  
恶魔从胸腔里震出愤怒的大吼，维吉尔掉头就走，摸到地下室的门时还是被喊到耳鸣，他转头不悦的警告：“我的小火苗，这里有隔音符咒，你喊破喉咙也不会有恶魔来救你的。”  
‘小火苗’——还挺不错的一个称呼是吧？听着像是跃动的旋律，又轻盈又热烈。  
恶魔身躯颤抖了一下，维吉尔觉得他也被这个可爱的称呼打动了，因此满意的离开了。

 

（二）研究检查  
正如任何一个利欲熏心的教会研究人员一样，维吉尔不会莫名其妙的在自家地下室里养一只食量超过他几倍的恶魔，并且容忍他吃了睡睡了吃，过仓鼠的快乐日子。  
维吉尔并不喜欢仓鼠，但他很喜欢这只恶魔，他可以从养恶魔这项活动中收获十倍于养仓鼠的快乐。  
维吉尔不觉得有什么大不了的，前几天教会还流放了一个解剖尸体搞研究的医生，不知道流放到大西洋哪个只有椰子的孤岛去了，他的癖好顶多也就是上火刑架而已。  
有些事即使上火刑架也不得不做。  
他大概每隔三天都会把他的小火苗从地下室里拖出来，顶着被抓到毁容的风险把他压到实验台上，用棉棒采唾液，细心的收集落下的角质，如果有不慎脱落的鳞片就更好了——有精液的话就好的不能再好了。  
但是精液这种东西不会不慎喷出，想要，就得自己来拿。  
太好了，维吉尔从小就信奉教会身先士卒、一马当先的良好教条。  
他戴着干净棉布织的手套，表情冷肃，像是下一秒就要拿起解剖刀，在这样一种剑拔弩张的状态下，他，帮助他的小火苗，打手枪。  
可见雄性都是用下半身思考的动物，这种情况下居然硬的起来。  
恶魔也感到了一种魔格被侮辱的悲愤。  
“你其实可以早泄的。”维吉尔好死不死的说道：“你知道的，我不在乎，能不能请你射出来的时候顺便尿出来，这样我就能一次性采集两个样本了。”  
恶魔更红了，维吉尔觉得这应该是一种血液冲到上皮层时正常的生理现象，反正他本来就挺红的。  
“顺便一提，我还要收集肠液，也就是肠道分泌物，上一次的量还是太少了，这一次我会更卖力一些，请你再流多一点。”  
恶魔绝望的弹动了两下，被束缚咒语捆得死死的。  
维吉尔也很想再次身先士卒、一马当先，以身践行教条，但并不是为了做前无古人、后很大概率也无来者的第一个操恶魔的人，他查阅了很多典籍，恶魔的体温要比人类高上一些，他推测冰冷的器具多少会降低恶魔的兴奋度，影响实验结果。  
但他第一次亲自上的时候小火苗反应非常激烈，为了反抗咒术几乎到了自残的地步。  
那就退而求其次。  
维吉尔小心翼翼的把收集到的精液装进玻璃瓶里，从实验桌底下抽出了一个大箱子，恶魔看到就禁不住的开始瑟缩，维吉尔老练的调动了一下束带，把他的小火苗束缚成双腿大开的姿势。  
他从大箱子里找出一个大约十四公分的假阳具，情趣店的老板淫笑着管它叫“噩梦”，他可能在想这个“童贞”传教士到底要把这场噩梦施加到哪个贵妇身上，毕竟教会腐败也不是一天两天的事情了，他做梦也想不到这种猥亵的器具能在一个货真价实的恶魔屁股里搅个天翻地覆。  
维吉尔把“噩梦”重新改造了一下，使之周身多了不少凹槽，尽量收集更多的液体，他之前把这个大家伙浸在油里泡了几天，现在油光水滑的就要大干一场，恶魔的屁股抑制不住的抖啊抖，下体那条裂开的小细缝被轻轻的掰开。  
“你看，我尊重你的选择，你不喜欢我的，那我们完全可以换掉嘛，所以能请你快点进入状态了吗？”维吉尔的眼睛里闪着一种报复一般的光芒，手下缓缓用力，致密的肠肉推来一股阻力，恶魔发出一阵绵长的悲鸣，刚刚射精过的身体虚弱无力，尖爪子紧紧扒着实验台的边缘，尽管他再不愿意，柔软的内部依然被蛮不讲理的挤开，带着凹槽的柱身压住他敏感的黏膜，一寸一寸的往深处推。  
“瞧你，吸的这么紧。”维吉尔愉快的加快了一些速度。  
“唔啊……啊啊啊——”恶魔发出一阵类似于野兽受伤时的呻吟，眼睛通红的看着自己的身体被陌生的假阳具贯穿，油腻腻的润滑剂布满了整个胯部，涂满了脆弱的肠壁。  
快感从下腹腾升，恶魔的眼睛里有一层茫然的白雾，似乎不明白事情为什么会发展成这样，假阳具顶开小腹，顺着鳞片舒张的弧度摩擦软腻的褶皱，他的尾巴开始不自觉的晃悠，绕住维吉尔的小腿，他被迫保持着这样盆骨大开的姿势被操了几十分钟，一直到维吉尔大发善心的把假阳具拔出来。  
——“啵”的一声，很清晰。  
透明的液体从大张着的穴口中淌出来。  
维吉尔赶忙用干净的棉布采样，“今天的还算过得去。”那轻快的语气像是在给一只乳牛榨奶。

 

（三）教会密辛  
维吉尔从小学的就是正统的教会理论。  
所谓正统，老三样：地心说，主创万物，恶魔没人权。  
在这正统之间又延伸出一些别的旁支，比如说主创万物中，教会认为恶魔是卑劣的物种，他们并不是被主所创造出来的生物，证据就是恶魔身体的元素组成和人类完全不同。  
维吉尔不是好忽悠的农民，他亲自试验了——恐怕在天主大教堂里也不会保留任何一份比这更详细的手稿了，精液，一小管血液，角质层，放在酒精里，用魔咒来剥离元素，血丝缓缓荡开，纯粹鲜红，看起来像一团炙热的火，和人类的一样温暖。  
维吉尔遇到了瓶颈。  
精液和血液，小火苗身体里的一切元素，除了那一身刀枪不入的鳞片——所有的组成，一切的一切，和人类一模一样。  
维吉尔一遍又一遍的确认着结果，神经紧绷得像是干涩的弦乐器，每次推算都使他如坠冰窖，一次比一次更寒冷。  
笔尖折断了。  
那支钢笔如垂死的天鹅被拧断了脖子，墨水溅在纸上形成了一个诅咒般的印记。  
小火苗，恶魔。  
恶魔，人类。  
尼禄还在战场上厮杀，杀那些头角峥嵘的魔鬼。  
杀那些和他流着同样鲜血的人类，一脉相承的荣耀和骄傲。  
维吉尔抓住身旁的油灯，毫不犹豫的烧掉了自己三个月的成果，看着它们比自己更先一步上火刑架。  
他知道概率，三个月以来每一次取样，仪器的筛查和公式的简化，不可能次次都得出相同的结果，这不可能是一个巧合。  
他铺开一张崭新的纸，咬破指间，勾出一个退魔印记，这位咒术的天才更改了一项至高无上的权柄。  
退魔。  
本意是回归人类。  
这是一张不具任何厮杀力量，不带任何折磨性质的退魔咒印，他匆匆的跑到地下室，恶魔正在大嚼特嚼，看到这位油盐不进软硬不吃的瘟神跑过来立刻丢掉食物，反射性的把尾巴横在胸前护住自己。  
维吉尔来不及解释什么，打开铁笼，退魔咒拍在地上，瞬间形成一个圣五芒星的形状，恶魔瞳孔紧缩，那一瞬间，维吉尔看到了愤怒、不可置信、细微的难过……以及解脱。  
恶魔那双漂亮的瞳孔凝视着他惊慌的脸，这位冰冷的、严肃的教会传声筒在那一刹那仿佛被剥光了衣服，赤身裸体的和恶魔一起站在上帝的脚边。  
我是诸神的长矛。  
他们给予了我一切，力量，体魄，他们倾其所有，我是他们捧出的最完美的杰作，人类不过是耶和华的尘埃，要像尘埃一样朝我下跪。  
维吉尔的大脑似乎停止了运作，他这样怔怔的看着，恶魔并不知道这一张退魔咒印已经被更改了，他可能觉得自己即将在咒印的效果下死去，在那一瞬间爆发出的尊严、将死的艳丽如同盘旋的极光，庄严美丽的不可方物。  
圣光包裹了他，温柔的包裹着他，像是圣母爱抚自己的孩子，光芒褪去的时候，一个陌生的男人站在维吉尔的眼前。


End file.
